Sinful Blood
by Kit-Kat Punk-lover
Summary: AU/ Mello is taken from an alleyway from a mysterious man with a lustful intent. This "Demon" tempts him to do the unthinkable, but slowly Mello's mind unravels into thoughts he didn't even know exsisted...Mello/B Warning: Gore, yaoi, and religious themes
1. Alleyways

-'-_Blood or Jam_-'-: HELLO!  
_Kit-Kat Punk-lover:_ Welcome evil children of hell...  
BJ: We have brought you...  
KKPL: SINFUL BLOOD!  
BJ: There will be death, blood and gore!  
KKPL: And lot's of B!  
BJ: And Mello...  
KKPL: Idea by me but BJ did ALOT on this!  
BJ: ^.^, you're too nice KKPL  
KKPL: Nope. You're just modest.  
BJ: Well...we own nothing...we'd both like to own B though (and I'd love to  
own Light)  
KKPL: And I'd love to own Mello!  
BJ: But sadly we don't, so we're just using Mello and B for our own personal  
enjoyment!  
KKPL: YAY! WE ROCK!  
BJ: We dooooooo indeedy  
KKPL: So you know there will be religious references in here, MY IDEA XD.  
BJ: And this is an AU if you haven't already figured that out.  
KKPL: Set in the Great American Depression! Woot!  
BJ: Let's get on with the story now!

* * *

It was a foggy day in the busy city of New York. Death shadowed every inch of the urban air while people crawled out of their sleeping places, awakening from their deep, yet troubled slumber to go and work for what little money they could obtain. The Great Depression had fallen like a thick blanket on the people, people who had been starved and sick since the day they were born. It was amazing they were still alive.

A petit, blond teen stumbled through the alleyways of the bleak, murky weather. He clutched his rosary tight in his hand as he turned a corner; it was only a few measly seconds ago he had barely managed to outrun the cop who'd seen him steal food from a local stand.

Out of breath, he leaned against the grimy wall and let his body slide down to the ground. The food he had stolen was like a weight in his pocket, a small, yet constant reminder of how he had to survive.

A constant reminder of how wretched he felt.

The teen, whose name was Mello, had no place to go. Nothing to eat, except the food he had to steal, and more importantly, no one to love. He was all alone in the world; he didn't even have parents, ones of which he only vaguely remembered in the dim memories he had.

Mello ran his hand through his messy, blond hair as he bit into the stale bread. It tasted like a solid rock in his dry mouth, but he forced it down, ignoring the urge to puke.

Even before the depression hit over a year ago, he had been living like this, like a starved animal. Mello hung his head low as guilt washed over him in a vast ocean.

Thief.

That was all he was and all he ever will be.

A sinner.

All he would ever be.

The rosary hung from his sickly pale neck burned into his fragile skin, it screamed out, "Fake! Thief! Sinner!" over and over into is mind, heart and soul, acting as if he didn't already know what he was already.

Not being able to stand the eerie alley any longer, he got up from his spot on the ground and walked further down the dark pathway, his blue eyes trailing over the shadows. Paranoia seeped over him as one shadow moved from its spot.

He turned his head rapidly, only to find nothing there. Nothing at all.

He quickened his pace, eager to get out of the alley and reach the hectic street traffic, but a loud crash made Mello flip around in the direction of racket. A trash can rolled across the path, but the cause of it was nowhere in sight.

Mello paused and for a second thought he was dreaming.

Dreaming a nightmare.

A split-second later he was running down the alleyway. Mello was not an idiot; he knew someone was following him. His first guess was the cop from earlier, but then the thought crossed his mind, 'Why didn't he arrest me when I was on the ground, gasping for air?'

That choice was out.

Mello then thought it was another thief who was in search of food as he was. If that was true, then why would he or she go after Mello of all people? Why would this thief try and steal Mello's stolen, revolting food?

Another choice was out.

So whoever it was following him, it was someone he did not want to meet. You did not want to meet a stranger in the alleyways of New York _ever_. The word killer ran across his mind in large neon letters, taunting him. Was this the price he had to pay to his Father in heaven for all the sins he had committed for the last twelve years of his life?

Mello was strong, but not strong enough to where he could defend himself from a knife or gun. He was skinny, very skinny from the years he spent starving on the streets.

When he narrowed down his options, running was the only logical choice.

His hand reached up and gripped his rosary. His legs felt like they would give out at any given second. He silently prayed to God the next turn would lead to an open street, while at the same time, asking for forgiveness for whatever crimes he had committed, promising God he would never commit them again unless he had to, as long as it got him out of this situation.

His prayers were not answered, and his repents were not forgiven

A slim hand gripped him from behind and the stranger quickly covered Mello's mouth to prevent the blond from screaming. His other hand held Mello's wrist together behind the Mello's back.

Mello was caught, but by who?

His blue eyes tried identify what he or she looked like, but darkness covered the stranger's face. Mello struggled to get his hands back, but the mysterious person only gripped him tighter.

Mello's fears heightened when he, for he was sure now that no girl could be this strong, leaned down. His breathed hiked over Mello's ear and all the possibilities of what could happen and what was to come rushed through Mello's head, causing him to shiver at the thought. The blond shut his eyes tight, preparing for the worse.

And that's when, with a whisper the stranger spoke the words that sent shivers down Mello's spin, words that a killer would say before slicing his victim into shreds, he spoke, "Hello there my pretty, little stranger! What's an attractive blond boy doing in these dangerous alleyways?"

_Time to die,_ Mello thought, holding his breath.

* * *

KKPL: Well, that was intresting....  
BJ: REVEIW! If you know what's good for you....  
KKPL: We will give you yummy muffins!!!! With chocolate chips!  
BJ: Yum! Also check out one of our other fics!!  
KKPL: That is if you love us!  
BJ: Bye for now!!!!


	2. Kidnapping

_**BJ: **__We're like...BACK  
**KKPL:**__ We indeed are! Thanks for the reveiws guyz!  
**BJ:**__ Did you all enjoy our last chapter!? HUH!? DID YOU!?  
**KKPL:**__ Yup, we hope you did.  
**BJ:**__ Or we wouldn't update you see...  
**KKPL:**__ Get ready for B/Melloness!  
**BJ:**__ Because hey, who doesn't want to read some B/Mello!?  
**KKPL:**__ Yaoi haters?  
**BJ:**__ People like that exist?  
**KKPL:**__ So naive...  
**BJ:**__ Anyways...  
**KKPL:** ON WITH THE STORY!_

_**Disclaimer:** We crazy authors own nothing!_

* * *

-Mello's POV 3rd Person-

_Time to die, Mello thought, holding his breath._

As Mello prepared for the worst, the person holding him against him will seized him into a one hundred and eighty degree turn so he was now, facing his attacker.

The image in front of him was so intoxicating, it was almost _sinful_.

His attacker had the darkest raven black hair, sticking out in the most unruliest, yet attractive way possible while his eyes sought to be a crimson red that pierced through Mello's crystal blue eyes, searching through his soul almost in a breathtaking fashion.

His clothes were simple, yet clung onto his pale skin perfectly; he wore a tattered while top, one size too big with a various number of dark red stains on them that rivalled his blood red eyes while his faded dark blue jeans gripped onto his hips flawlessly, giving his legs a shapeless figure.

But what drew Mello in the most were those _lips. _Those soft, cherry pink lips that were curled into a vicious, yet playful smile that drew Mello's full concentration onto them and nowhere else; those cruel looking, kissable lips...they completed the heavenly sin standing in front of him, tempting him down the road of irresistible temptation.

Mello could just feel the urge building up inside of him, he _wanted _to...no, he couldn't think of that! He was a Catholic...you don't..._do _those things to the same sex...

His chest burned with fear, fear that he couldn't resist this new red-eyed temptaion. He already had a list of sins he had done. He could not, never in a million years, refused to add another one to the list.

No matter how tempting...

No matter how irresistible the urge may be...

_God, this is hard_, Mello thought.

-B's POV 3rd Person-

He had the boy right where he wanted him; he could _tell _the boy wanted him as bad as he wanted the boy. The blond was indeed _beautiful_ and admirable, he would provide to be a pretty little toy..._his _pretty little toy.

He lifted his hand and touched the blond's cheek, glancing quickly above his beauty's head. Mihael Keehl. A beautiful name...

"Are you lost...Mihael?" he whispered seductively and the boy, Mihael, stiffened. He could tell what his blond what thinking, he was wondering how a stranger he's never met before could know his name.

"N...no," Mihael breathed stuttering almost. He chuckled at the blond's discomfort, watching as his eyes went from his dark red ones to his lips, like he wanted to penetrate his lips with his own.

"Is something wrong...Mihael?" he asked; he felt the victory explode inside of him, the boy was under his control...no longer was he struggling, he wasn't resist...instead he was submitting. His blond knew he couldn't resist...his blond _knew _that he had lost.

The blond shook his head, "Would you feel better...if you knew my name?" he whispered darkly into his blond's ears, licking the bottom of his earlobe, just to tease his little toy; but the reaction he got was more than pleasing.

His blond gasped and then bit his lip...almost...holding back a...possible moan? His toy liked that? He'd have to remember that for when he decided to play with his new toy.

The blond nodded slowly, frustration and confusion painted his face. The raven haired attacker grinned, "You can call me B," he whispered, moving away from his blond's ear and planting a harsh, yet chaste kiss on his toys cold lips. He sent the blond into a dreamless sleep by pressing one of the boy's pressure points.

B grinned darkly.

-B's House-

B had never watched anything so..._interesting _in his life...even when he had carelessly taken the lives of innocents nearing their deaths in many torturous forms...none of that could compare to watching his sleeping beauty sleep.

The way he moved, the way his face expressions changed to the way he made a simple sound; he looked too innocent, like an angel almost..._his _angel. Mihael was his angel now.

B couldn't wait for his beautiful sleeping angel to wake up for any longer, he had to wake up and he had to wake up _now_. He wanted to talk to his angel...he wanted to _know _his angel, he wanted to lead his angel into a enticement that he would never be able to resist, no matter how much he wanted to.

He wanted to _own _his angel.

B crawled over to the blond on his hands and knees, slowly making his way on top of the innocent boy beneath him, moving his lips near to his toys ear. How to wake him up? Should he giggle? Talk to him?

No...something more _seductive_.

The red eyed man nibbled on the teenage boy's earlobe, causing his eyes to shoot open and gasp in a mix of confusion, innocence and...perhaps even pleasure?

"You look beautiful asleep, my precious Mihael," B whispered and moved his head away from the boys ear, so he was now looking down at his angel with his ruby eyes.

"Mello, my name is Mello," Mello said, almost in an annoyed tone.

B smiled at this; of course, the boy was an orphan on the streets, he had to have an alias or else face the danger of being caught by the cops.

"Mello...it's just as breathtaking at Mihael," B whispered, moving his head closer to Mello's, causing the younger boy's cheeks to flush a light pink.

"Get off me! Let me go!" Mello yelled, struggling underneath B; this only made B want him more...the way his angel withered underneath his body with what little space they had between them was badly tempting B.

And judging from the rosary around Mello's neck, as much more fun it would be to dirty his toy, his toy wouldn't like it. He _wanted _his toy to be liked to be played with.

"You look so cute Mello," B whispered darkly, planting an uneasy grin on his face, throwing Mello off balance.

"What do you want?" Mello asked, keeping his cool.

"Live here, with me," B replied.

"What!?"

"As I see it, you really don't have much choice."

"Why's that?"

"I could turn you into the police if you don't comply," B retorted, feeling that victory explosion inside his stomach once again.

Mello bit his lip. B could tell he was considering his, basically, only one option he had. No one wanted to get in trouble with the police, especially not around these times.

"...Fine," Mello whispered and B smirked.

"Teehee..." B giggled and pressed his lips once again, causing the blond to let out a squeak as he struggled beneath the red-eyed man.

Once B released his lips from Mello's he laughed a dark, cold laugh. "Your so adorable!" he chuckled forebodingly. B got up from the bed and slumped towards the door. His eyes met the blond boy's once more. There was an eeireness to B's eyes, as if he was planning some sort of _murder._

He locked the door behind him when he left the blond alone in the room.

B was enjoying his new pet _tremendously_.

-Mello's P.O.V-

What just happened.....

What the _hell_ just happened?!

My hands shook as they reached up and clenched my blond locks in rage. They were not shaking with rage; they shook with_ fear._ A fear that I have never met felt before.

I was sure that, whoever that red-eyed man was, he was evil. It dripped from him, all over his body. His eyes, his chest, his soft, pink lips........

I ripped some of my hair out of the thought. Never have such scandalous ideas entered my head. Now that they have I can't get them out. But I can't think of him that way, he's a criminal, there was no doubt about it.

He kidnapped me after all. But there was something else, somethiung extremly crucial. He was a male and so was I.

I'm not supposed to, no, _allowed _to think that way. It's simply absurd. I can't be........

....if I'm not then why is guilt flowing through my veins?

Why is this happening!? Why am I here.....

* * *

_**KKPL**: XD How did you like that!?  
**BJ**: Reveiw!!!!!  
**KKPL**: For the muffins!  
**BJ**: Please!_


	3. God

_Kit-Kat Punk-Lover: Hey you guys! Sorry, for the long time it took to update!  
-'-Blood or Jam-'-: But we have an excuse!  
KKPL: Yeah, we...uh...goteen taken by aliens!  
BJ: Then we......uh......got lost in a forest!  
KKPL: With clowns!  
BJ: And pandas!  
KKPL: PANDAS!  
BJ: Anyway, we're really sorry!  
KKPL: It shall never happen again!  
BJ: Maybe....  
KKPL: Onto the story!_

* * *

Mello found a bitter taste in his mouth as he awoke to the dark, dim room. The paint on the walls were peeling and the shutters on the window only allowed streaks of light to enter the small space. It was cold, murky, and someplace the blond definitely didn't want to be.

'What the hell....' he thought as he tried to move off the untidy bed. He soon discovered however that he could not move an inch. His frail wrists were chained to the bedposts. They bruised with red markings that the metal bars caused. He could barely feels the blood that leaked from where the skin had broke.

"Damn it!" he struggled against the chains like a caged animal. It was all in vain though as the cuffs proved to be stronger than their rusty appearance let on.

He was trapped..........with that monster in the other room.

Mello felt his mouth dry at the thought of his raven-haired captor. The strangely alluring man sent chills down his spine. Beyond's sadistic smile was enough to make him want to run like hell out of there.

But he couldn't.

He was stuck.

His rosary burned his chest like fire the skin. His guilt covered his heart like a thick veil. He should not have liked that kissed. He should have felt  
disgusted, revolted, anything but what he was feeling now.

Lust. That's what it was.

He was lusting after another man. The very thought of it made Mello's stomach do a somersault.

"I-I have to get out of here!" he tried again, pulling at the chains in an attempt of freedom. They rattled and shook, but did not fracture in any way.

Mello was beginning to lose hope. How was he supposed to break free of those damn chains! He couldn't slide his wrists through them, for they were etched into his very skin. So how?!

His blues eyes searched his surroundings, looking for anything that could be of aid. No such luck, however, as the room was bare except for the bed in which he was trapped to.

The very bed where all those sinful things were done. Those ghastly things that a mother would scream in horror. Things that Mello himself wanted to scream in horror of.

Those sinful things.

Mello struggled harder to the point where he was gasping for air. His lungs felt tight in his chest as all hope drained out of him like a murky sewer.  
There was no point.....

That red-eyed man would come back in there and do all sorts of things to Mello and he couldn't do one thing about it.

Mello never felt more powerless in his life.

There had to be some glimmer of hope in that room, something that could help him in any way......anything.....

And there was. Such a small little hope that no one would be able to see it's shimmer. Such a small little hope that it didn't seem very significant. But Mello's blues saw it. His cold eyes saw it as something important, something helpful.

A small needle that the slivers of light had manage to catch, a tiny little thing was right by Mello's hand. It contorted out of the wall in an awkward  
matter and seemed useless to the eye.

But not to Mello's eye.

He reached for it with his bloody hand. Reached for it as if it were his savoir. As if he were a starving man reaching for bread crumbs falling off a  
man's face. His lanky hand could barely feel the cold steel of the point. With his thumb and his forefinger he grasped it till his fingers were white to the bone.

He pulled with all his might, biting his lip in the process and letting the red liquid drip into his dry mouth. The needle teased him, refusing to let go  
of its hiding place in the wall. It toyed with Mello's fingers, letting little droplets of blood run down his already bleeding wrists. But finally it gave  
in.

It broke off the wall with a rusty noise. Mello could barely believe it as he held the thin wire between his fingertips. But as the shock died out he began to struggle with his new task at hand; escaping...

He stuck the long needle into the lock that pinned his wrists to the bed. It fumbled around in the padlock, messing with the little nook and crannies of the dark space. Finally, Mello heard the sounded that was like music to his  
ears.

A click and he was free. Free from the bed, free from the chains, but most of all, free from that insane man that rested in the other room. Free from those touches and kisses, free from it all.

His body ached as he sat up, rubbing his in an attempt to get the blood to circulate back to his fingers. He drawled out of the battered bed and rushed to the window where the streams of light danced their way into the gloomy room. His fingers wrapped around the wooden planks that blocked him from the rest of the world.

That separated him from reality.

That had separated him from society and into what felt like as a living hell. If it were hell then that red-eyed man must be Satan. Or at least a demon, a demon that had implanted himself into his mind and tangled with all his logic and morals. That swirled around like a hurricane, destroying everything in its path.

Yes, that man was a demon.

The boards on the window refused to sever under Mello's hands. His arms felt like they were on fire as he pulled with all the strength he had left. The wood splintered as if laughing at Mello and saying 'You're stuck little boy.'

Mello growled, "Break damn it!" He whispered under his breath to avoid having another "encounter" with that demon. the muscles in his arms screamed as he headed the timber.

The board broke under Mello's gawky hands. It shattered in half allowing an explosion of light to rush into the room. The murkiness of the room only doubled because of it, but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered now.

Mello grinned in triumph at his victory.

But his victory was wasted...

From behind him coming through the door was a sleepy looking Beyond, rubbing his eyes and yawning heavily; but do you want to know what was so disturbing about Beyond entering the room?

I'll tell you.

He was naked, standing there in his 'birthday' suit, no pun intended, obviously not realizing the fact he was naked, which left Mello turning a  
bright red colour, like those ones you see in the market, shiny, ripe, and red, they taste nice too.

Back to the actual point.

Beyond noticed Mello by the window and his attempt to pry it open and is drowsy looking tired face suddenly lit up and a sadistic smirk spread across his face while a somewhat daring glint appeared in his eyes, almost saying 'this will be fun' or even 'I've found myself a nice little  
challenge'.

Whatever look it was, Mello didn't like it, it certainly didn't look like a welcoming look either, Beyond's entire posture spelt out trouble.

But yet...in just the smallest, littlest way possible, this intoxicated Mello; the somewhat dangerous aura Beyond gave off was...enchanting, yet  
frightening, Mello wanted to stay and see how this played out but yet wanted to escape out of the window.

Ultimately he didn't have a say in the matter, his feet were somehow glued  
to the ground...

No really, they were.

"Mello...darling...why did you try to escape?" Beyond cooed, swaying over seductively to Mello, who was trying to tell himself not to look down at  
Beyond's...uh...birthday present.

Mello turned his head away in disgust, but in was not at disgust in the sight before him, no, it was because of himself. The perplexed boy felt himself grew excited at the sinister being inching towards him, but his head swarmed in opposite thought. He practically was screaming in his head for time to stop; to stop and let him be rid of this beast that was the cause of his confusion.

He cluthched his rosary in agony, praying that this was all just a lucid dream and that he would wake up in the damp, bitter cold streets once more. But this is a sorrow-filled world and such prays are sometimes not answered.

Beyond's breath hitched at the back of neck. Mello refused to let his sapphire eyes to meet those of this demon; this monster that has him trapped like some animal.

"Aww, is Mello mad at me?" his voice poured out with demonic laughter. The blond gripped his rosary with all the strength he had left as if it was all going to end now.

But things like this never end so blandly, no, they end in pain.

"Mello look at me." Beyod said, humor still leaking out of his throat. Mello refused to even glance at him, or even acknowledge his demand. Beyond grabbed his chin roughly, forcing Mello's blue orbs to look down at the demon's......gift.

"Do you like what you see Mello?" Beyond's slim fingers grazed the blond's bleeding lips, smearing blood on his pale skin. The colors contrasted in such a way that it seemed to be an art form. Yes, to Beyond blood is art.

Beyond's ruby eyes etched their way down Mello's shaking form and landed on the boy's shivering wrists. The raven-haired fiend narrowed his eyes in jealously as he watched Mello's curved fingers grasp his rosary as if it were more important.

As if it was better than B.

Nothing could exceed Beyond.

Beyond hastily ripped the rosary away from Mello's hands and neck, letting the beads roll across the dirt floor in silence. Mello stood there, bent over in shock and pain. No one could save him from this.....devil, not even God.

"I'm your little God now, Mihael." Beyond whispered harshly, gaining the boy's attention. He was greeted with shocked, glazed eyes that made me Beyond smile a smile that would scare children and have them running for their petty lives.

He grabbed Mello's chin and pulled the blond into his embrace. Their lips met in a heated passion, though Mello continued to fight. He fought to escape, fought to fear himself from this sin, to free himself from guilt, yet he enjoyed the lucious feeling of Beyond's lips melting into his.

Giving up, Mello let Beyond use him like a ragged doll. Beyond pried his lips apart and let his tongue explore every corner of Mello's aching mouth. Their saliva mixed into one and their tongues dissolved into one.

Mello knew he'll be used to the point where he would be thrown away.

There was no escape.

There was no hope.

He was Beyond's puppet, his doll, now, and_ forever_.

* * *

_KKPL: You like?  
BJ: Reveiw!  
KKPL: Good things will happen to you if you do!  
KKPL: Cupcakes shall fall from the sky!  
BJ: B will find you!  
KKPL: Wait, that might not be a good thing.  
BJ: Sure it is! :3  
KKPL: So yea, REVEIW!_


	4. Insanity

_Mello's P.O.V_

It's hopeless, utterly hopeless. I won't ever be able to escape from his taunting, horrifying, red eyes. I won't ever live down the painful guilt, the suffering, the actual feeling of lust that I have grown for that demon.

I might as well die.

No, that would be too _easy_.

I'm meant to undergo this ghastly experience because, simply, I have sinned. I have done one of the things that is utmost _forbidden_. Shame, hatred, all these feelings that are raging in my head are pointed directly at me. Why is that, you ask?

I think.....I've fallen for those lucious eyes. I think I've fallen deep, to the point where I can't bear to run away from it, to where there is no other way, I've fallen in love, or lust whichever it is, for him. My entire form cringes as I think these words.

I've fallen deep for him, to the point where I can't crawl away, or run as fast as the light takes me. I can't get the image of his.....exposed body out of my mind. His stripped, beautiful body sends my mind into a haze, so foggy, I can barely think as the thought blurs my head. That picture is forever burned in my memory, never to leave, never to escape, a illustration I can never erase.

Almost like a photograph, once you peer at it's exotic colors, and features, you can never remove it from your head. It will forever be lurking in the back of your mind, waiting to peek out and show you what your eyes have seen.

It's waiting to taunt you with what your eyes have sinfully seen, what they've actually witnessed. My mind enjoys teasing me, using this method over and over, every second of every minute. Everytime I shut my eyes I see him, his ruby eyes, every inch of skin on him.

I can't tell whether it's lust or love I'm feeling. I can't tell whether lust and love are seperate or the same.

Lust and Love, aren't these words really just the same? Aren't they just under the same category, the same defintion. Aren't these words said to be totally different things just to make human beings feel better because, really they're just the same. They are the same because there is no love in this fucked up world. Don't we all sin every time we whisper those three little words,_ I love you_.

Or maybe I've just gone off the deep end, maybe I've just become insane under these harsh, cruel, and most certainly confusing condtions. Every second I breathe, every second I think, these words just seem clearer and clearer to me as if it's the only answer to thise complicated puzzle.

If I have does it make any difference? Does it really matter to anyone that Mihael Keehl has gone crazy?

Or doesn't it?

I really need to get out of here, or else I really will go mad. Though, how am I supposed to do that when he's stuck me in a room with no windows, new chains, and absoulutly no hope of escape from this hellish place.

These chains are harder, thicker, and hurts everytime I try to move off this damn chair that he's stuck me to for some unexplictable reason, he has it where I'm facing the only exit, the door. Is he doing it to tease or does he simply enjoy the sight of my desperate eyes that long to be on the otherside.

Whatever his messed up reasoning is, I cannot leave. This seems to be the only law, the only truth in this new, horrifying world that I've been dragged into. It seems almost like faith, almost like God planned this as a test, that I've managed to landed myself in such a frighhtening endurment.

If this is a fucking test, then I'm failing for sure.

Then again, who cares about useless tests, and punishments when your already in the hell of all hells.

And if I'm in hell and he's really a demon, then what's the point of me fighting these passionate feelings for him. Shouldn't I just go with it, use it for my own self and body and pray that I get some pleasure out of it? I might as well seeing as how I'm stuck here for all eternity, forever and ever, till the end of time.

This should be fun or at least interesting. Let's see what that damn bastard has set up for torture next time. I'll show him I can take it, endure whatever his little fingers have cooked up, and stay silent as he bites my skin off and licks the flowing blood away.

Why am I getting excited thinking about his torment? Why is there pleasure bubbling in my stomach just by thinking about his teeth knawing at my neck, biting my flesh, kissing my wounds? I think that proves it, I am insane.

That or I'm just really sadistic. Solitude does wonders to your brain, it actually makes you think that pain is good. I feel like a prisoner inside these for walls, imprisonment does not fit my impatient body that longs to move around, or at least stand up and remove the ache from my legs.

Or deal with the trouble that has grown between my legs. Yes, that would be nice if I deal with that _immediately_. I can just imagine what would happen if that red-eyed demon came in here and saw that I had a bulge between my legs.

Actually, I rather _not_ imagine what would happen. Shivers rush up and down my spine at just the thought of it. I can almost feel his knife that he hides in his jeans, grazing my cheek, leaving a trail of blood to flow down like a solitary tear in the admist of lust.

I best stop these thoughts or else I might just explode.

My electrifying thoughts are pushed away as I hear the door creak open slowly, mockingly, as if to make my nerves jolt for whatever is to come. He had his back to me as he came in, lugging something behind him as he did so. It was large sack with something big, something moving inside it.

"Hello, my love!" he said with a terrifying, yet intoxiating smile on his face. He held the sack between his slim hands behind his back, holding it in place as if it was going to escape if he didin't. Why do I have an uneasy feeling growing in the pit of my stomach. Why does he look oddly suspicious as he smiles at me with a wide, crooked grin.

The bag moves, rumbles, and for a second, I think I hear it moan. My eyes advert themselves away from the figiting bag and toward those red, sinful eyes. They are full of passion and hunger, a need most likely for my body. I almost see it in his thoughts, his violent desires, and the impatience to rub his blade across my skin.

If that's what he wants then fine.

I'm in hell afterall; I have no control over whatever he chooses to do with me. All I can do is hope that I get some sick, revolting pleasure out of it.

"Mello, are you curious what I have brought you today?" He asks with a fake sweet tone, as if he were talking to down to some child. I can see the edges of his smile curve up as I glare at his childish attitude, yet, I can't stop the burning sensation in my cheeks as I wonder what could be in that bag.

I refuse to answer his question an instead, turn my face away to hide my developing blush. I hear his feet walk across the ground towards me, and in a flash, my eyes are focued back on his as he forces me to stare in to his blood-red orbs. There was a twinge of annoyance behind his eyes as he roughly let go of my face and moved back to the bag.

I watch as he rips it open, revealing what was inside: a person; a scared, petrified _person!_

What the fuck is he doing kidnapping a man?! Then again, he did kidnap me......is this some kind of fetish for him? Kidnapping random people off the streets is what pleasures that sick, beautiful skull of his? The only probelm is what does he plan on doing with this person?

"It's for you Mihael," He grins wickedly and I stare back, puzzled, confused, wondering what the hell he's talking about, "I decided that I wanted to give you a bit of a show for being such an _interesting _pet." At this he pulled out a large, sharp kitchen knife that only caused the burnette behind him to scream in horror through his gag.

I hear him speak as I stare shock at the curve of his weapon, "It does help that I truely hate this person. You see, he is a very special friend to one of my former pets who is now a very dear enemy." His red eyes sparkled and he grabbed the burnette by the hair on his head.

All I could do was watch as he drew a quick, jagged line across his cheek. Blood came pouring out in bent lines down his cheek and onto his shirt. The man arched his neck in agony as B prickled his wound with the point on his knife, laughing as he did so.

"L is that disgusting little beasts name and this here is Light. L had the nerve to actually run away from my loving care. Can you believe that Mihael? So these days he's been trying to catch me in a vain attempt to anger me. Such a naughty pet." My mouth was agape as he was telling me this. Pets? Is that what he sees people as, stupid, little pets to do his bidding? Is that all I am?

A fucking pet.

A fuck toy.

A throw-away object.

_A pet?!_

"I'm not a fucking pet! Your fucking insane!" I scream at him, "You see people as objects just to pleasure you?! You know how fucking disgusting that is?! I can see why L ran away from you in the first place! I hope he catches yo-" I'm cut off as his hand comes down hard on my cheek. The stinging feeling burns my eyes and I can feel the blood form at the corner of my mouth, in fact I can taste it.

"Now, you wouldn't want to be _punished_, would you, Mello?" His voice is like venom and drips or murder. I dare to look up to his face and find a dark, almost evil look plastered across as if his childish actions never even exsisted.

I felt panic rush through my veins as my yearning pumped straight into my skull. I felt exhilarated, but apprehensive at the same time, the emotions spilled into one, forming this unknown terror inside me.

He brought his lips down to mine and for a spilt-second I thought he was going to kiss me, but I awakened by a fierce pain. He bit down hard, uncaring like an animal eating its prey. I groaned in agony and tried to twist out of his grasp. This only caused him to tear my lip open and let the metalic liquid drip down my chin like saliva.

"Don't cross me again, Mello." He only used my name in such a tone when he was livid with me. I quickly obeyed his firm command like a hurt puppy and stayed silent, shaking from the callous pain in my lower lip.

"Where was I before I was rudly interrupted? Ah yes, so I caught his little friend as a warning to not tempt me." He proceeded in slashing Light's other cheek, causing Light to cringe from the surprise. His auburn eyes shut tight, and he struggled against the ropes, all ending in vain however as all he ended up doing was allowing the rope to bite into his exposed skin.

It was a pathetic sight really, seeing this man beg through his restrains for forgiveness for a crime he did not commit. It looked as though he was dragged by his ankles into this situation through this "L" guy. My morals scream at me to stop this, yet, my mind is hushing me, telling me to watch this stranger suffer at the hands of my demon.

My demon? Where did that come from?

"So, my Mello, you shall watch as I teach this man a very harsh lesson about choosing his partners wisely." His maniac grin only made the will to stay silent stronger. This is a time where crossing B is the _last_ thing you want to do.

Actually being anywhere near the crimson-eyed fanatic would be less than desirable, just as if being near a tumbling skyscraper would not be very delightful. If I were to describe the demon as something I would say fire; if you cross him in anyway you _will _get_ burned_,

Wordlessly and almost cowardly, I watched as B seized his knife between his thumb and forfingers as delicatly, almost as if he were painting a picture, carved a thin line across Light's quivering collarbone. I can only feel a glimpse of the pain it brought him as I watched the raw tears drop down his bleeding face.

"Ah, you can almost smell the delicous liquid, don't you Mihael?" At this he brought the knife to his lips and...... licked it, he actually licked the blade. His tongue soothed over the knife's teeth tenderly, as if the knife were fragile, which was certainly not the case.

I stared willingly, my eyes drawn to his hot mouth, the saliva that mixed into the blood on the knife, "Of course, Mello's blood is possibly the best-tasting out of them all."

Using the knife blade, he cut open Light's button-up shirt, scattering the buttons across the hard, cold floor. The newly, revealed skin tensed under B's knife as he dragged the blade down the center of Light's chest, only stopping when he reached the naval.

"It's for you, my lovely _pet_." In one stroke, the knife had gushed it's way through Light's stomach, twisting and turning, blood trickled out in large, rushing forms. Light's deafening scream was muffled by the gag, but it was all too real, all to unbearable, all too painful. B's torture continued as he stuck the knife farther in and pulled out what to be and intestine.

I think I'm going to be sick.

No, I _know _I'm going to be sick.

How have I fallen for such an evil, sick, tormenting, cruel _monster_!?

How can he laugh hysterically as the man beneath his knife whithers in pain and torment?!?!

Is this........this must really be hell. Only screams of agony and can be heard here, and no one escapes with their life.

My God......

"Henh henh henh, I know you just love this show, _Mihael_." He whisper my name is such a way that it almost seduced me, but who could be seduced when someone of bleeding to death in front of him?!! With a final chuckle, the demon brought his knife down to Light's skull, a cruching sound was made, and all was silent after the last booming scream.

It seemed like a millennium before I could finally open my mouth, "You sick, twisted bastard." Was all I could whisper, however.

B chuckled cruely, and once again, grabbed my face by the palm of his blood-stained hands. He said, mockingly, "But you still love me, don't you?"

I couldn't bear to answer because deep within me I knew he was right.

The answer was _yes._


	5. Choice

_O.O -realizes no author notes for last chapter- Henh henh henh....sorry for the long wait! There were many issues to work out, but for now it is just me (Kit-Kat) doing this story. Again, sorry for the long wait o.O_

* * *

_Mello's P.O.V_

I've lost. I'm done. I can't fight against him any longer. It's too painful to fight back against an unstoppable force that you'll always be second to. It kills me to known that there is no escaping this hellish place. Would I even want to? These feelings and thoughts are blurring in my vision, confusing me to no end.

The blood from the auburn boy stained the floor. I observe the patterns of blood from where Light twitched and convulsed in. The demon dragged him out once he was done with his little show earlier, smiling as he did so and giving me a little wave to his _pet._

His pet. Me. Mello. Mihael Keehl is a pet to that demonic, horrific man.

My stomach aches at the thought of how he would treat me if I ever disobeyed him, seeing as the red-eyed fiend is my master. How can I still feel pleasure mixed in with fear when I look into those bloody orbs? Why am I not caring anymore that I've lost me hope, dignity, pride, and my own self in this disastrous mess.

Have I lost my mind? After seeing all those wounds on Light's beaten body, after hearing that crunching sound of his head caving in under the weight of B's knife, and after spending countless hours here praying to be forgiven for all the sins that have fallen on me, have I gone mad with insanity?

It would explain the love... no, the lust; the lust that has bubbled up inside of me and exploded with an unseen amount of furious tension between my heart and my mind. The battling two argue against each other, pitting my body in the middle of all the useless bullshit.

My heart longs for Beyond.

My mind longs to get the fuck out the back door and carry on with my normal life, if I can ever reach a "normal" level of living after this nightmare of an experience.

The problem is that I've always been the type to lean on my emotions rather than my intelligence. Emotions are the sign of a human, the sign of a living, breathing soul, and to me they have been the instinct that helped me survived on the streets for so long. They are the sole reason I am living today...

And stuck in this dreadful situation.

I could let the will of my emotions force me to stay here and be with the Demon. I could let them take over me and push my sense of right and wrong out the window. I could let myself fall to my knees at Beyond's feet and let his knife and his hands trail over my hot flesh.

But I don't want to give in. I want to fight, damn it! I want to see daylight again. I want to watch the polluted cars avoid near crashes. I want to see people busily pushing each other out of the way to get to the jobs they managed to snag. I want to steal food, live under the sky and for fuck's sake, go to a damn church and pray for forgiveness!

I don't want to remain here. I don't want to be the Demon's little pet. I don't want to be cuddled by his hands or licked by his bloody knife or watched by those devilish eyes.

Freedom is what I desire. Mello was born to be a free spirit, able to go wherever he wants, whenever he wishes. Mello was not meant to stay cooped up in a crime scene-to-be. I was not meant for him.

However, my emotions disagree tremendously. They snarl, they scream, they thrash at the chains holding my wrists, they cry tears of pain for not being able to cherish the Demon's touch, and they go frantic at the sound of him passing the room I'm locked in with a terribly slow pace to his feet.

Why can't I gain control over them?! They are like criminals desperate to make a prison break. They are so anxious over the Demon's slim form. My emotions are in love -no, lust with the horrible being. But does this truly mean I'm in love with-

"Hello, little pet..."

-him...

"I know you've missed me since our last little time together. Those screams and sounds you make are so alluring..." I didn't hear him slip into the room due to my buzzing thoughts in my head. He had managed to glide across the floor till his eyes were directly in front of mine without me even sensing him! Foolishness floods me as well as the anger towards my unbidden feelings towards the Demon.

His voice drips with humor, "You were so anxious to see me weren't you!" This was it, the choice, the decision. My mind or my heart; my emotions or my will. But the choice in itself was so damn hard! I don't even know what I want anymore. I can't even set my mind straight on one path and follow that path till the end...

"Mihael..." He whispered seductively into my ear, "Do you love me?"

That word, that hateful little word...love...

"...Yes" It was on instinct that I whispered the words back. My impulse forced me to say that little word that caused Beyond's demon eyes to widen with joy and shock. The intuition in my gut led me to say the word that infinitely decided my fate.

But it was my heart that leads them all.

My heart had won.

"Well, Mihael, that earns you the right to come with me on a little trip!" He instantly unlocked the chains with a key that had been hidden in his sleeve. His pale hand grabs mine, shooting up sparks inside my skin. As he pulled me out of the room with his skin brushing against mine, I had the odd sensation that I screwed up my fate.

_-Hours later-_

Where are we?

Beyond had proceeded in taking out of the cramped apartment and pulled me into the alleyways of the dusty New York streets. I could have easily pulled away and run. I could have easily knocked him out and sought help.

But I didn't. Why didn't I? What was stopping me from ripping his neck open? What was stopping me from slamming his damn head against a brick wall. A word kept whistling in my ear, mocking me till no end as I struggled with this confusion: love. Did I hnestly mean what i had said a few hours ago?

If I did mean it then what does this mean? Have I betrayed God for falling in lust with another man? Am I divulging myself in letting my robust emotions run my very will? I don't know anymore; I don't know anything anymore.

All I want to do is.... live for myself. Relying on others, living up to other people's standards, and believing in an infinite power I cannot see or touch but I pray to for protection does nothing for me! It never has, never will...

Fuck them all. I'll live for myself and what I want. My heart wants Beyond, then it'll get Beyond.

If not, then I will kill that audacious demon.

"Mihael, you are wondering why we are here, yes?" With a charm in his voice, Beyond winks at my form the side as I observe the room we are in. It looks as normal as an apartment can get: a few furnishes here and there, two other doors that lead to a bed room and a bathroom, and a dainty kitchen that reeks of a hidden mess.

Why the hell are we here?

I look to Beyond in confusion as he continues to hold his sly smirk with his lips, "We need to leave a horrendous clue for stupid, little L." His hands touch my shoulders lightly as he slanders to the kitchen and observes that sharp knives that protrude out of a bowl of silverware. His fingers grace over their blades, shining in the dim light as he did so.

"A clue?" I follow his footsteps and stop behind his slender form.

"Yes," he says, looking to me over his shoulder, "The first one was Light, which I left directly on his doorstep. The second one shall be his dear friend Mail Jeevas or Matt as they like to refer to him. One after another I shall eliminate all of my traitorous pet's friends and families as I did to his lover, Light." His bangs cover one of his red eyes in such an ominous way that I feel the need to back away after hearing such a terrifying plan.

However, I felt...what's the word? Needed. I felt that he wanted me apart of his scheme of things. The Demon wanted me front row of all the action that would take place.

And I can't say I didn't want to be there in the front row.

He's wanted me more than anyone else I can say at the least; I don't see God running in on a white horse with a sword in his hand. Besides, the way he said it was so....intoxicating.

"When's he coming?" I ask my demon, stepping closer to him till out faces are near inches apart.

We hear a door click at the sound of a key. Beyond whispers evilly, "Right now..."

* * *

_-.- I shall never leave this story hanging again! I swear it O.O Reviews making me update faster (har har har...) as well and you receive and invisible muffin and a virtual hug with every review!_

_You know you want a muffin O.O_


	6. Death

_I updated faster XD_

_Disclaimer:_ Do I really look like I own Death Note o.o

* * *

_We hear a door click at the sound of a key. Beyond whispers evilly, "Right now..."_

In a rush of breaths and movement, Beyond pulls me to the dark caverns of the rooms where somehow we remained unseen. I am about to say something to the red-eyed fiend when he slams his hand against my mouth. His hand, icy and cool, tightens around my lips as a warning not to say anything.

I let my eyes drag me to the sounds of the stranger throwing off an article of clothing onto the couch we are lucking behind. My eyes peer over his slim, fit body. His flaming hair contradicts his pale skin and his dress pants, white collar shirt, and striped tie makes me think he has just gotten back from an important job. An abnormal pair of goggles hang around his exposed neck, dangling in midair as he bends down to grab a cigarette from his vest pocket.

Beyond slides a smile onto his lips as we become dangerously close to his -or I suppose, our subject. The hazy boy sticks his found prize into his mouth and abandons his vest to go to one of the other rooms of the apartment.

Once he disappears from our sight I feel the Demon's hand loosen around my swollen lips. I let out a breath of release over the tense situation and look over to Beyond to catch him pulling a knife out of his back pocket.

He notices my eyes gleaming over his sharp tool, so he leans over and whispers in my ear, "Follow my lead, _pet_." I silently shiver at the close, sinful touch and nod nonetheless. Somehow living for me doesn't seem to pleasing after all.

But I must admit: the atrocious, glittering feeling that has developed in my heart over the amount of adrenaline that's pumping through my veins is simply striking in every possible, pleasurable way.

I crawl after him as he prowls over to the unexpecting boy's room. A light flickers underneath the door and the mysterious redhead stirs in a feverish pace. I feel my tongue being swallowed by my throat as I find nothing to say to the devious being before me. His red eyes prance over to my blue as if saying _let's go._

Yes, let's... straight out the door.

I've never killed anyone before. Oh God... forgive me.

The demon pushes the door open with the heel of his foot and before the boy even has time to scream, Beyond leaps out and stabs the boy in the neck with a needle, the same shot he used on me in the alley. I trip after him with an unsteady pace. I feel utterly ridiculous as the boys razor green orbs catch mine in a pleading beg before they drift to slumber.

We're about to kill a man, a kid it looks like. He's not much older than me and yet I'm looming over him like a wrathful adult ready to place the kill. I'm not a killer. I'm not a murderer... What the fuck am I doing?!

"Don't fret, Mihael," I look at Beyond as he slides over to me, letting the body drop out of his smooth hands with a thud, "Killing is easy, and you feel the power it gives by taking someone's life into your own hands. If you be good and help, I'll treat you _well_ tonight..."

I shudder at the very thought of what his words imply. He cradled the knife in my hands as if giving me the right to determine the boy's fate.

What do I do? What do I do?! What the fuck am I supposed to do!? Do I kill the boy? Or do I let him be and face the Demon's revenge? What sort of marvelous feeling could possibly come out of killing someone I've never even met before? Damn it! I can't kill an innocent man...

"He's betrayed me, Mihael, and thus you..."

But I've never even seen him before this awful night.

I rather not face his torment tonight by not slicing this boy up, but... my morals. They get in the way of my protection it seems. It comes down to my morals or my own skin and flesh; which is the better, the more important? Could I toss all the rules I've placed over my life in a single second? The Demon bends the neck back, revealing a mass of silky skin. He waits for my answer.

What is my answer?

I don't want to be hurt tonight. I can't stand one more terrible night of being mocked, bruised and cut up with that monstrous blade. My heart is beating profoundly, telling me to kill the kid so Beyond can treat me exquisitely tonight. What does _well_ mean? What is he planning?! What do I do...

Kill him. _Don't kill him_. Make him suffer. _Don't make him suffer_. Take up Beyond's requests. _Don't listen to him_. Kiss Beyond. _Don't touch him_! Obey your master. _Get away from him_! He will treat you well. _You will end up dead_!

I suddenly have the longing to shut up reason and throw his annoying face out of my mind forever. My head jerks to Beyond who smiles heavily but impatiently as I let the knife hang loosely between my fingertips. Kiss him. _Don't kiss him_. Yes. _No._

Oh fuck it.

I drop the knife out of my head, let my feet pull me towards his flaming body, and press my lips barely against his pink ones. A feather of a kiss lingers between our lips and I wait for him to accept my offer. His eyes look of a mixture of shock and genuine happiness. With a snicker and smile, he accepts.

The Demon closes the gap between our breaths, pushing harder and stronger than I had. He takes the affirmative control, placing his hands on my hips and drawing them closer to his. My eyes droop close as his arms wrap around my waits in an almost protective matter as he advances the hot, wet kiss into a more flirtatious game. His tongue slips into my mouth, dominating it with his forceful nature.

I let out a delicate moan as his teeth gnaw at my lips and give in to this horrifically wonderful sensation. His lips mold into mine, our chest fit together perfectly, out legs intwindle, and he holds me up as I feel faint from this disastrous emotion. With a series of butterfly kisses to my cheeks he separates our touch and grins harshly at me.

"Very good, Mihael," He says with another kiss to my flushed lips. My eyes open to see his eyes sparkle with a devilish threat, "There's more of that once you get rid of that... trash."

More kisses? More touches? More of that sweet sensation? How the fuck did I ever live without it?! Why was I fighting so hard for so long? To hell with whatever held me up then... my Demon can do whatever he pleases with me.

I pick the knife off the ground. My reflection stares coolly at me. My lips, used and worn, smirk heavily as my eyes transform into a frozen blaze of destruction. I stride over to the passed out boy and stare at his form. his breathing is slow and painfully dull. His cigarette lays forgotten next to his lips. I think of one word as I examine his pathetic body.

Trash.

My demon was right.

Without a moment's hesitation, I pull his head up by the strands of his hair, letting his neck unveil itself. I carve into his skin with the knife and blood seeps out of the open wound. He gurgles and twitches a few moments before his breathing slows and eventually stops. His deathly form is confirmed as I open his eyelid and see an emptiness green orb.

I just killed someone and I can't believe I don't give a fuck.

I hear a trail of laugher behind me, "Well done, pet, now we must leave the clue for L," He slides his to fingers against the bleeding boy's neck and makes his way to the wall. I'm guessing he plans on writing L some demonic message.

But my body yearns for more, "And then?" I ask with a hopeful, wishful tone leaking through my words.

He pauses in his writing and turns to me. His lips pull up in a smile, "And then, my Mihael, we can have some true fun. I shall treat you well as I promised! Henh henh henh..." He continues his writing as my heart involuntarily flutters at his words.

I've lost myself to him now...

* * *

_Woot! Mello has turned to the dark side! But it's all good... the dark side has cookies :D. Review and you yourself will get delicious cookies! Pretty please?!_


End file.
